The present disclosure relates generally to a battery monitoring system that provides on demand diagnostic activation.
Certain devices (e.g., vehicles) incorporate batteries to enable device activation and/or operation of various electrical systems within the device. Unfortunately, batteries lose efficiency after various periods and/or conditions of use. Moreover, some batteries contain manufacturing defects that negatively affect the productivity of the battery. Accordingly, it is desirable to monitor a status of the battery via a battery tester either periodically and/or after manufacture. Certain battery testers enable a user to determine whether the battery has a charge or is operable. However, these battery testers usually monitor the battery through physical connections to terminals of the battery. Unfortunately testing using a physical connection to the terminals employs special equipment that may not be available when desired and/or may decrease the efficiency of testing the batteries.